


Tangerine Cracker Harvest

by jungjung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Child, Childhood, Cute, Life is good for the faves, M/M, Watch her grow up, hansol is a great dad, princess soojin, royal family who, seungkwan is emotional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungjung/pseuds/jungjung
Summary: Seungkwan and Hansol have been married for a year and start making bigger decisions. They adopt a 4 year old girl from the town orphanage. Their lives get a lot more livelier with this little girl around!<3





	Tangerine Cracker Harvest

**Author's Note:**

> omg I’m crying!!! I’m so glad we’re so close to 1000 hits on tangerine crackers and I’m in love<3 I’ve loved this fic since I started and I knew so wanted to continue it when it ended so here it is!!!

Time had gone by slow for the newly weds. Overtime they grew more loving to each other and dove deeper into their relationship than they ever did before. The couple remained in the warm weathered South. The breeze remained just as fragrant as it did the first day Hansol met Seungkwan on that night. It had been around 2 years since Hansol had proposed. Their wedding was just as magical as you’d expect. It was outside of course, around sunset. There families and townspeople had all gathered. The ceremony was perfect and cute. The flower girls from town and the ring bearers too. The princes and princesses from the other kingdoms attended too congratulating the newly weds and gifting them useful items for their future lives together. Now a days the love they shared back then burns hotter now that they’ve been living together as king and king for 1 year. They’d made great decisions as the royals in charge, making sure everyone was fed and everyone was able to provide for their families. For a while they’d been talking about the future. Where they’d wanna be in life and who they’d want. Children had always been a want as much as a need for the two. They’d always dream of raising a family of beautiful children, adopted or through a surrogate, it didn’t matter as long as they loved them, they were a family. Hansol dreamed of seeing the picture of Seungkwan walking hand in hand with his children, and looking at them lovingly with his whole heart. This morning was just like the others. Hansol being reminded heavily of his beautiful and stunning husband he’d wake up too. How his skin was always sun kissed and smooth. How his scent had never changed and remained just how it was when they first met. Seungkwan snuggled in closer hoping that he could convince his husband 5 more minutes till they had to actually get up and ready for the day. “Come on baby you gotta get up.” Hansol half way off the bed patting his husbands bottom a bit. He finally woke up leaning over to Hansol hoping to get a kiss. As he had hoped, Hansol gave him that kiss. Today was the day they’d be hopefully adopting their child. The two had always been thinking about this everyday since their wedding. Not once have they ever doubted it. Their relationship was stable, obviously they were financially stable, and all around excited to take care and raise their child. They took the palace carriage down to town. They decided to walk the rest of the way when they got to the town gates. Seungkwan led Hansol with him to the orphanage. All the children here were there it for good reasons. Either their parents didn’t want them, they’d been left out and alone as babies, or they couldn’t be taken care of in their living situations before. Most of them ranged between 2-13 there were surprisingly no baby babies, but 2 year olds are small. When they arrived Seungkwan had all but burst out in excitement and tears. He was just so happy that their relationship and love had come to a moment like this. Seungkwan remembers the day he came in here. Visiting the town just to visit. He was 15 at that time. He never thought he’d come back for more than just a Royal visit, but look at him now. The lady there greeted them respectfully. She bowed and did all that. She had a child with her so she instructed them to do the same. The little girl bowed as well. She was no younger than 3 and older than 2 so Seungkwan guessed she was maybe 4.  
“Ah our favorite royal couple! What can I do for you your highnesses?” The lady was well spoken and had a kind voice. “Well we’re actually looking to adopt!” Hansol spoke first since Seungkwan was too excited so he nodded furiously. “Ok well as you can see we have quite a lot of choices, is there a certain age??” Seungkwan spoke this time “4 years old” Hansol apologized to the lady for Seungkwans lack of detail. “Yes 4 year old and a girl?” Hansol was delighted to even see all these children. In his mind he wondered what it’d be like to adopt them all. “Well we have miss Soojin right here! She’s 4 years old very recently her birthday was last week I believe.” The little girl heard her name and looked up she had a look of awe and excitement somewhere hidden in her dark black eyes. Seungkwan bent down to her. He spoke softly not wanting to scare her. “Hello Soojinnie~ I’m Seungkwan.” He reaches out his hand hoping for her to shake it, but he got more than that. The little girl pulled him into a hug leaving Seungkwan speechless. He was about to break into tears again when Hansol said “We’ll adopt her.” Seungkwan picked up the girl in the hug. Carrying her carefully. They signed some papers did all that and payed up front. Before they left they made sure Soojin was ready. “Soojinnie are you ready or do you want to say goodbye to your friends?” Hansol spoke ever so gently to his new daughter. “Can I?” She asked. He nodded. The girl ran inside to say goodbye to her old brothers and sisters. She made sure to grab her favorite toys and finally made her way out to her new fathers. “I’m ready daddy!” She jumped up into Seungkwan’s arms. “Ok Soojin. You’re name is still Soojin, but you have a New last name!” The girl ooed and awed “what is it what is it!” She was squirming around in his arms. “Well since daddy Hansol and I are neither girls we out out last names together so now your full name is Soojin Chwe-Boo!” They walked back to the carriage over joyed by the new princess of the South. She was a new addition to Hansols favorite things. Coming in right next to the love of his life Seungkwan.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a lot more to come this is only the prologue<3


End file.
